La Florida
by soraloveskairi159
Summary: Seeing your child like mother with your vampire boyfriend is enough to worry about, but when said vampire and mother are located it Florida, things tend to be complicated. My take on when Bella visits her mom in Eclipse.
1. Arrival

Well, I've had this idea and another one for a little while and I decided to write it out

Well, I've had this idea and another one for a little while and I decided to write it out. It's what was left out in Eclipse when Bella and Edward (Insert internal swoon here) went to go see Renée. Some people have done this but I figured I could do it best because, hey, I know more about this town, this state in fact, than anyone else who has written a version, because, well, I won't tell you why. ;)

Soooo…. Let's get this par-tay started!

"Bella? Oh, my god, Bella!" My mother screamed in delight, pulling me into an embrace. Edward smiled.

"Hi, Renée."

"Ah! Edward!" she said, throwing her arms around him too. He laughed, but hugged her back.

"Oh, dear, let me help you with those!" My mother gushed, trying to pry my luggage from my hands.

"No, its okay mom, really," I assured her. She stepped aside to let us pass her into the bright house. It was dark outside, and the porch light was on. Edward and I decided to surprise Renée by not telling her of our visit. We were in Florida—Jacksonville, to be exact, and I had never been nor driven to my mother and Phil's newest house. Edward had suggested that we look into a phone book instead of ruining the surprise.

I walked past my mother into the house.

"Oh, let me show you the guest rooms!" Renee said, quickly getting in front of Edward and I, then walking down a hal-way located to the right. I laughed.

"Slow down, Mom," I said. I put my things down on a tiled floor in front of the doorway. The title came out about half a yard until it submerged into carpet. I slid my coat off, with Edwards help, and put it on the coat rack. Edward did the same.

"C'mon," My mom said, impatiently. "I want to talk to you! Last time I saw you, you didn't really talk much about… well, anything," She said, cocking her head to the side. She threw Edward a glance, before looking back at me.

"Okay, okay," I gave in, reaching to grab my bags. A long, pale hand beat me to it. I looked up at Edward questioningly.

"Why don't I take it?" he suggested.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking my things to a guest room," I told him.

"Yes, but I would like to do it. You got lucky carrying it in the airport but I cannot stand it anymore. I will carry it and that is the end of that." He nodded, and then walked down the hallway behind Renée, ecstatic that _someone _was hurrying.

I huffed and followed them, pouting. We walked down the hallway, leading to a staircase. We walked up, then down another corridor, a bathroom on the right side. We kept walking until we hit a fork in the hall. A guest bedroom rested on the right side of the hall and the left side. Renée opened the one on the left.

"Here we are," my mother said. I walked into a room, 5 walls painted blue. A king sized bed leaned up against the wall facing east. On the north wall, two sets of doors were opened, the blue curtains blowing in the wind. A large balcony in a rounded shape was on the other side. A fireplace was across from the bed. I gasped in awe.

"This is your room, Bella. Some of your clothes are in the drawers already, the ones you didn't take to Forks." My mother said. "Edward, yours is the next room. Would you like anything? Need some help un-packing? How long are you guys here for, anyway?" Renée interrogated.

"We're fine, Mom," I said. "And we're just here for the week end. School is on Monday." I gave her an apologetic look. Her face dropped for a slight second, then perked up again.

"Okay!" She said, smiling. "We'll just give you guys your fill, then, won't we?" We stood there for a second before Edward cleared his throat.

"If you'd excuse me for a minute, Bella, Renée, I need to unpack." He said.

"That's okay, Edward," my mom answered. He dropped my things on the bed, and then walked to me. He leaned forward to give me a kiss on the cheek. He leaned away after a few seconds of lingering there. He traced his finger tips down my face from my temple to the edge of my chin.

Without saying anything else, he left the room.

"Ah, Bella!" she gushed again, suddenly excited, as if she just took in my being here.

"Mom!" I said with the same enthusiasm. We hugged for a few minutes.

"Oh, Bella, honey, you look great!" she said once she let go of me.

"Same to you, mom," I smiled hesitantly. She dramaticly leaned all of her weight onto on leg, then ran her fingers through her hair. She giggled. "I know," she rolled her eyes, teasingly. I laughed; I really _did _miss my mother.

"Well, let me change, then we can talk." I told her. She nodded energetically, and then

skipped out of the room. I shook my head before walking over to the open balcony doors and shut them. I went to the mahogany dresser to look to see if any of my good pajamas were there. My velvet, red Victoria's Secret pajamas were there, and I remember wishing I had them in Forks. I realize how silly that would've been now. The pajamas were shorts that ended mid-thigh and a short sleeved button up top.

_Silly for Forks, normal for Florida… _I thought.

I was about to change into those, but a pair of the same pajamas, except in blue, caught my eye. I grabbed them and quickly changed my clothes.

I looked at myself in a sea shell mirror hanging on the back of the door and smiled. I put my hair up in a pony tail, and then opened the door. My mom stood having a conversation with Edward in the hallway.

"Bella!" my mother said once she took in what I was wearing. "I always knew you'd wear those!" I smiled at my mother.

"Eh, they're comfy, I will give you that," I shrugged. Behind my overly excited mother, I saw Edward take in what I was wearing. He starred at my body for longer than I thought necessary. I returned the favor by looking at what he was wearing; an old concert t-shirt, and long, black pajama pants.

"Bella," my mother looked down sheepishly after a moment. "Yeah?" I asked.

"I promised one of my girl friends that I'd got to St.Augustine tomorrow and take some pictures."

"Oh," surprise colored my voice. "Ok."

"Do you guys want to come? You'd have to get up at 7, though," she said, hopefully.

"Sure," Edward answered smoothly.

"Yay!" Renée yelled. "You guys will love it! It's the nation's oldest city, and we can go to the Riplys! Believe it or not, or just go on a tour of the Castillo fort, or even a ghost tour! They have carriage rides, and old time photos, and GREAT ice cream places, they have a Mikatos, and tons of other things!" she paused to take a breath.

"Calm down, mom!" I laughed.

"Sorry," she apologized. "Let's go talk about it more!" she smiled.

"Mom," I whined. "I'm tired, and I'm sure Edward is too," I winked at him. Renée pouted. "Besides, if we're getting up at 7, you need your rest." She sighed.

"Okay, okay. I'll see you bright and early. Night Bells! Edward!" she gave him a stern look before disappearing down the hall. I bit my lip and turned toward Edward. He gently crushed me to him in a soft hug then kissed my forehead.

"Good night, Bella," he said softly.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked.

"When they're sleeping," he replied. "Till then…" he smiled. He turned to walk in his room.

"Edward!" I called. He turned to me.

"Sweet dreams!" I blew him a kiss. His lopsided grin appeared before he stepped behind his door and shut it softly. I giggled to myself before I turned to my room to lay down myself, knowing I wouldn't—I couldn't—sleep without my lullaby.

I laid down, thinking about St.Augustine and my mothers enthusiasm.

Wait…. St.Augustine. In Florida. With a vampire. Why did Edward say yes? I would have to ask him as soon as my mother and Phil were unconscious.


	2. To all whom it may concern

To all whom it may concern,

To all whom it may concern,

I'm so very sorry to tell you this, but due to recent tragic events, this author will be unable to update this story or any stories again. For all with questions, please, send a private message. I do not wish to tell you how or why here, but this author cannot update again.


End file.
